<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom Reversal by Nyanoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137794">Bloom Reversal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka'>Nyanoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glory Dancing Among the Junipers and Dandelions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Brief Hand Job, Crossdressing, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Hair-pulling, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Mild Painplay, Minor anal fingering, Secret Relationship, Shota Nezu | Piers, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers and Victor have some fun for the night while everyone else is away.</p><p>Though it isn't like Victor isn't supposed to be there. He is Piers's babysitter after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaru | Victor/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glory Dancing Among the Junipers and Dandelions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I said that I would lewd shota!Piers for over a year, and I've finally done it. He's just really cute honestly, and I love age swap!Piers/Victor a lot for some reason. I actually have an entire backstory for this that's like halfway done (still around ~8000 words and with Leon/Victor as the "main" idea; just hit a prose wall since October tbh). Depressing since I want to do shota!Piers/older!Victor/shota!Leon a lot too, but that won't happen unless I finish the backstory first for the setup...though the basic gist is that the relationships are often reversed since I doubt the dynamics would remain the same if the ages were reversed and what you see from the base game in terms of personality and skills. Spikemuth may be successful under an older Marnie, but she's just too busy to dote on Piers tbh...</p><p>I did overtake the Piers/Gloria tag in fics as of this posting though which is nice. Over a year's worth of work, but Piers/Victor is one of the few things that directly injects serotonin into my brain nowadays...</p><p>Shota!Piers is canon, and it's like...he's right there...more people should lewd him...he's so cute...but honestly I feel the same way about the entire shota!Adult Trio...</p><p>I would like to say that Piers is also eleven here while Victor would be twenty-four since it is an age swap and all...and those are the ages I tend to give them...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft huff leaves Piers’s mouth as he feels a calloused hand trail up his his thigh, fingertips lifting his dress’s hem and soon joined by an equally warm tongue, tip pressing sliding against the trembling, pale flesh.</p><p>“Is this fine?” Piers’s breath hitches as Victor’s fingers slide further upward, digits soon slipping into his lace panties to play with his cock, fingertips stroking lightly at the bulbous head. His other hand trails upward, rubbing at Piers’ bulge through the lace. “Answer Daddy.”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” A sharp whine leaves Piers as Victor’s fingers move to pinch at the skin of his inner thigh, delicate flesh pulled in-between trimmed nails. “Y-yes Daddy.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Victor’s lips press against his cock, tongue poking at the clothed length. “Now, do you want daddy to suck on your clit? Your soft, little girlcock?” Victor doesn’t wait for a reply then. His hand only delves deeper into Piers’s panties, fingers groping at his cock and occasionally tugging at the rapidly hardening length. “Maybe if you’re good, daddy will fuck your pussy afterwards. Let you clean his dick with your mouth after he’s done raping your cunt?”</p><p>Another rough tug comes on his cock, motion drawing a shudder. “Would you like that? Answer me. Daddy won’t fuck you until you do. Don’t you want him to breed your womb and fill it up with his cum?”</p><p>Victor’s tongue swirls against the head of his cock. With their current position, Piers couldn’t quite see Victor’s face—the dress is too long for that, pink cloth draped over soft, brown hair—but he could feel every slight shift and ministration, hands roaming along the soft skin to wetness of his tongue and even to the cool plastic of Victor’s glasses, rim occasionally grazing against his cock. With each movement, the bed creaks beneath him, noise overly loud alongside the spinning ceiling fan above.</p><p>“Well?” Victor’s voice draws a shiver. “Daddy can’t wait forever. He has work in the morning—6 a.m. sharp.” Another sharp tug comes before Victor presses a kiss against the length of his cock, words soon coming as a murmur. “Or would you prefer me to let you finish by yourself? Play with your own clit like a virgin until you cum on your bedsheets? Is that what you want?”</p><p>Piers shakes his head, still shivering “N-no. I-I mean. I want you to do it. P-please, Daddy. Fuck me, p-please.”</p><p>“Good girl. You even remembered your manners.” Victor’s fingers pull at his panties, fabric sliding down just enough to reveal a heavily leaking head, pre-cum dripping from the slit. Tongue licking at the slit, Victor continues, “It would have been such a shame to let you finish alone anyway. You’ve dressed up for me after all—my little princess and cocksleeve.”</p><p>When Victor’s mouth wraps around his cock, Piers almost thrusts until a hand stops him, fingertips pressing downward against his thigh.</p><p>Lifting his mouth, Victor speaks, tongue flicking briefly outward to lick at Piers’s cock, “You look so good in your sister’s dress. It’s one of her old ones, right? I remember that she used to wear it all the time when we were younger. With the jacket and ribbons.” Piers doesn’t respond. He only pants, noises increasing as Victor’s fingers move to play with his balls. “And the bow? The red looks good on you. Too bad your hair isn’t long enough yet—too short for pigtails.”</p><p>Victor’s lips wraps around his cock, small length fitting easily into his mouth and tongue swirling around the shaft and head. When Piers thrusts this time, Victor doesn’t stop him. He only hums before his hands move to Piers’s, guiding them to rest on his head.</p><p>As Piers’s grip tightens in his hair, Victor hums again, satisfied, before his hands return to his thighs, fingertips now tracing small circles into the flesh and moving to play with his balls, sensitive flesh massaged upon his palm. With each thrust of his cock, Victor’s head bobs, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock and lips occasionally pressing a kiss along the length.</p><p>Though, despite the relative roughness of his thrusts, soft fabric and scratchy lace agitating, Victor doesn’t hurry. Instead, his hands continue to stroke at the skin, nails grazing teasingly. Even when his legs tighten around Victor’s head in an attempt to force him deeper, thrusts awkward, his pace doesn’t quicken.</p><p>He only hums, tongue sliding down the side of his cock and fingers playing with the lace, fabric pulled tightly against the skin and rubbed against his balls and cock. With quick motion, Victor snaps the waistband back into place, elastic resounding against his skin and eliciting a moan and another thrust, orgasm impending.</p><p>When Piers cums, it’s messy, thrust only halfway finished and cum squirting onto Victor’s tongue and face.</p><p>It is only then that Piers feels a squeeze on his balls, motion just painful enough to draw a whine.</p><p>“Such a naughty girl,” Victor murmurs, shifting, fabric slipping to reveal his face and hands come to rest beside Piers’s thighs. “You’ve dirtied my glasses.”</p><p>Though, despite his words, Victor doesn’t move to wipe away the cum. Rather, he merely pulls off his glasses, folds them, and tosses them onto the nearby bedside dresser, frames landing with a clatter and sound soon joined by the bed’s creaking as Victor draws himself onto the bed.</p><p>When Victor pulls him onto his lap, Piers doesn’t struggle. Even with Victor’s relative slightness, he’s still much larger than than him, a consequence of their thirteen year age difference. Instead, he only spreads his legs further and squirms slightly, panting, as Victor’s bulge grinds against his ass, denim sliding roughly along the bare skin.</p><p>Fingers moving to play with nipples, Victor’s breath brushes against his neck, each word drawing another shudder</p><p>“Such an eager girl, already presenting your cunt for Daddy.” A squeal leaves Piers’s lips as Victor pinches his nipples, twisting the sensitive nubs harshly in-between his nails. “But Daddy can’t fuck you yet. You pissed on Daddy’s face and ruined your sister’s dress, remember?” Piers doesn’t reply. He couldn’t, not with the hands still playing with his nipples and his own twitching, hardening cock, leaking cum staining the pink fabric further. “Don’t you think you should be punished first?”</p><p>Victor’s tongue licks at his neck, teeth soon clamping down to suck and drawing a loud moan. His hand slides downward, caressing briefly at Piers’s stomach, before sliding to his cock to play with the head, fingernails idly dipping into the slit.</p><p>Piers feels a rough thrust against his ass, and he almost pushes back until a hand grabs at his cock, tugging at the length roughly. Much like with Victor’s mouth, his cock fits neatly into the palm of his hand, calloused skin hot against the nearly hairless length. With each movement, his balls bounce slightly, flesh slapping against Victor’s thighs.</p><p>He wants to cum—he’s still agitated from his earlier orgasm—but he doesn’t. He couldn’t, not when Victor’s grip tightens painfully, thumb still rubbing at the slit.</p><p>Victor’s mouth lifts from his neck, just enough for him to speak, breath unbearably warm against his sweating skin. “Not yet. You haven’t had your punishment yet, remember? But don’t worry. Daddy will feed you his milk later. Promise. Good girls should be patient, shouldn’t they? And you want to be a good girl, don’t you? Daddy’s little princess?”</p><p>Piers nods, squeak soon leaving his mouth as Victor’s grip tightens once more. “Y-yes, Daddy. P-please.”</p><p>In response to his words, Victor presses a kiss against his neck, soft and warm against the purpling bruise. “Good girl.”</p><p>He doesn’t quite know what to expect when Victor’s hands leave his body, but he doesn’t have to wait long for his curiosity to be sated.</p><p>With a quick motion, Victor’s hands grab at his wrists, pulling him upward before quickly setting him back down across his lap, face facing toward the white sheets and knees pressing uncomfortably against Victor’s thighs.</p><p>When he feels his dress lifted up, pale flesh exposed to the cool air, Piers tenses, shaking slightly as his heart thuds in his chest, expectant.</p><p>He almost begs then—he doesn’t want to wait—but before he can, a hand meets his ass with a loud <em>smack</em>.</p><p>“Don’t be shy.” Another smack comes upon his other ass cheek, sensation drawing a high-pitched moan. “You can be as loud as you want—Daddy’s treat for his little baby girl. We’re the only ones home right now after all.”</p><p>Victor’s other hand slides down his back and to his cock. Flicking lightly at the tiny length with his index finger and thumb, he continues, “Just don’t cum too soon.”</p><p>Though, despite his words and his earlier actions, Victor doesn’t move, fingertips grazing just the barest amount against his twitching cock and hand still resting on on his ass, palm hot against the flesh.</p><p>It is only when a soft, whiny <em>please</em> leaves his lips that Victor moves, voice humming in satisfaction.</p><p>“Good girl. Mind your manners.” A gasp leaves him as Victor’s fingers wrap around his cock and tug. “Daddy will be careful when he milks your pretty, pink clit of its girlcum.”</p><p>Piers thrusts into Victor’s hand, action rewarded with another smack on his ass and drawing a low moan.</p><p>Victor continues, hand still stroking Piers’s cock leisurely, “It’s just too bad that Daddy can’t milk your tits yet. You’d like that, right?” Piers nods, gasping as another smack comes on his ass, skin reddening and color formed into the shape of handprints. “Of course you would. Daddy knows his little girl after all, and you’ve always been such an eager whore—always wanting my cock in your mouth.”</p><p>Another smack comes on his ass, and Piers almost cums until Victor squeezes his cock again, lips murmuring a soft <em>not yet</em>.</p><p>“But still,” Victor says, pausing for a moment, “Daddy doesn’t mind. You’re my baby girl after all.”</p><p>Victor’s hand squeezes the flesh of his ass then before the hand on his cock leaves, wet fingers soon settling at his entrance. A moan leaves Piers as he feels Victor’s hand caress the reddening flesh.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Victor asks as a wet finger prods at his entrance, not quite entering. “Be honest.”</p><p>It’s an obvious question, one meant more to tease than anything else, but Piers finds himself nodding, ass pushing back against Victor’s fingers in an attempt to force them deeper.</p><p>Victor smacks his ass again, strike harder than the last one and drawing a scream and an orgasm. “Don’t be impatient.” With each word, another smack comes, loud and pleasantly stinging. “Answer Daddy with your voice. Do you want me to fuck you? Breed your womb until you’re pregnant?”</p><p> Despite the cum dripping down his thighs—he hadn’t meant to cum so early again, but he couldn’t help himself, pressure having built like piss in a full bladder—Victor doesn’t stop, smacks softer than the first but still coming with every other word.</p><p>“Well?” A final smack comes with the word before he feels Victor’s hand caress the skin again, fingers stroking circles into the reddened flesh. Alongside the fingers still prodding at his entrance, it’s unbearable. “Answer me.”</p><p>“Y-yes”—he couldn’t thrust back, not with the hand on his ass keeping him place—“p-please. Please…I-I want you to fuck me. I w-want you to b-breed my cunt. Please.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Victor repeats, and Piers shivers as he feels Victor’s fingers finally press into his ass, smearing his insides with his own cum. “Was that so hard?” He doesn’t wait for a reply, voice continuing as his fingers probe deeper, stretching him. “You’d look good pregnant, fucked and bred and tits dripping with milk. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Y-yes.” He’s shaking, cock twitching and soon coming with another noise and orgasm as Victor’s fingers probe deeper, pressing against his prostate and rubbing.</p><p>He almost complains when they withdraw—it’s too soon in his opinion—but Victor shifts before he can, hands pressing gently but firmly against his back and urging him further onto the bed and onto his hands and knees, fabric once again falling to cover his ass and thighs.</p><p>As a hand comes to rest on his ass, fabric bunched up in-between Victor’s fingers, Piers hears the sound of metal clicking, belt undone and soon followed by the pop of a button and the pull of a zipper.</p><p>Alongside the sounds and the flush of his own body—he’s hot, intolerably so, even with the fan—he only feels himself hardening again, state only exacerbated when he feels a familiar, hard length press against his ass and hands grab at his hips, nails digging into tender flesh.</p><p>Thankfully, Victor doesn’t tease him. Much like himself, he’s too agitated for that, too impatient and riled up by everything—their shared panting, the creaking bed springs, and even the heat of everything, skin rubbing against skin.</p><p>Instead, Victor only thrusts forward, sheathing himself fully in one smooth motion and drawing a loud moan from them both.</p><p>Outside of the tightening grip on his hips, Victor doesn’t give much warning to when he begins thrusting in earnest, hips meeting his ass and cock grinding against his prostate with every other movement. With each squelching thrust, Piers feels Victor’s balls push against his rear, reddened flesh stinging because the contact and sensations drawing gasps and moans, and his own cock bounce.</p><p>Even when he cums, orgasm coming in small squirts onto his dress and thighs, Piers doesn’t stop pushing back against Victor’s thrusts, pace uneven and hurried because of their excitement.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” A hand slides from his hip and to his cock, fingers stroking at the flesh. “Such an eager whore. So excited about having a baby fucked into you.”</p><p>At Victor’s words, another moan leaves Piers’s lips, cock twitching in his grip. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. Instead, he only thrusts back against Victor, body trembling. He almost wants to collapse, tired yet only kept up by his own eagerness.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Daddy doesn’t mind.” A particularly rough thrust comes then, nearly driving him face-first into the sheets. “It’s cute how much you like my cock.”</p><p>Another thrust comes, rough as the last, before Victor finally quickens his pace, momentum pushing him face-first into the sheets. Though, Victor doesn’t stop. Rather, Piers only feels his hand leave his hip before fingers grab at his hair, tugging lightly before pushing his face further into the bed.</p><p>It’s hard to breath, but Piers doesn’t particularly mind. His grip only tightens on the sheets as Victor’s thrusts continue, motions met with equal gusto from himself.</p><p>When Victor cums, warmth coating his insides and soon spilling onto his back as his cock pulls out, he doesn’t wait. Instead, Piers feels another light tug on his hair.</p><p>“Turn around,” Victor says as he tugs again. “You still have to clean off Daddy’s cock. That’s what you wanted, right?”</p><p>Victor tugs at his hair again, and Piers soon complies, shifting as his mouth soon presses against the head of his cock. His tongue pushes into the slit, eagerly lapping up the cum, before swirling around the head and down the shaft.</p><p>“Such an eager girl,” Victor murmurs, fingers combing through Piers’s bangs and careful as to avoid further displacing the ribbon. “Always so good to me.”</p><p>Piers doesn’t reply even as his cheeks flush, too focused on his current task and the warm length pressing against the side of his face. Instead, he only engulfs the length into his mouth, tip meeting the back of his throat and curling pubic hair tickling upon his tongue.</p><p>When he moans—he couldn’t help himself, not with the taste, the smell, and the texture of everything—Victor thrusts into his mouth, forcing his cock a bit deeper into his throat. A hand moves to his ass, fabric pulled up once more before fingers push into his gaping asshole, noise squelching as the cum drips out and onto Victor’s fingers and the bedsheets below.</p><p>Much like before, their pace isn’t quite even, too hurried, but Piers doesn’t mind, hand only moving to stroke at his own dripping cock. His other hand moves to massage Victor’s balls, actions met with an approving hum.</p><p>With each thrust, Victor’s balls slap against his chin, sensation only causing his cock to harden further and his own hand to quicken its strokes, motions messy.</p><p>Another moan leaves his lips, muffled by Victor’s cock, before a final thrust comes, gentler than the others but no less eager. A mild warmth soon fills his mouth and despite his best efforts, he feels it overflow, cum soon dripping down his chin and onto his collarbone, white droplets on pale, sweating skin.</p><p>As a hand strokes through his hair, he feels Victor shift, cock soon leaving his mouth with a wet <em>pop</em>, cum and spit soon mixing on the bedsheets. Victor’s fingers soon follow, cum then smeared onto his already dirtied backside.</p><p>Piers couldn’t quite help himself then. Despite his own tiredness and the way Victor’s eyes soften, a signal of their playtime’s nearing end, he still isn’t sated. He’s still too agitated for that.</p><p>“Call in sick tomorrow,” Piers says before his lips press against the head of Victor’s cock. “Please?”</p><p>By the way Victor frowns, he’s rather inclined on declining. He’s already missed a rather sizable number of days in the past three months—all at Piers’s request naturally—but Piers is insistent, fingers caressing at Victor’s skin and another kiss soon pressed against the slit of his cock, tongue flicking out once more to lap up the cum.</p><p>“Please?” Piers asks again. He doesn’t think any of the staff would mind, not with Victor’s regular hours and with his position as the Battle Tower’s head. He does pay their paychecks after all, and he’s always been a diligent boss and worker. If anything, his hesitation is more a consequence of wariness.</p><p>They have been getting some rather odd looks from his sister lately, bruising hastily brushed off as Zigzagoon’s doing—thankfully, his Pokémon has always been a rowdy, rambunctious one—or as the result of a small accident in the Wild Area.</p><p>Too much time spent together even with Victor’s status as a close family friend and as his frequent babysitter, the first to be called upon whenever his sister's too busy with Spikemuth to watch over him.</p><p>He knows his sister. Even with Victor’s status as a childhood friend and as a rival, he doubts his sister would let him lightly, or even at all, if she were to find out.</p><p>Marnie, despite her frequent absences, is a rather protective older sister.</p><p>But still, nonetheless, he feels Victor’s grip in his hair tightening, frown soon wavering as he places another kiss against the length of his cock, voice murmuring another soft <em>please</em>.</p><p>Thankfully, Victor has always been the coddling sort, always eager to please and especially doting when it comes to him.</p><p>Victor has never been able to say no to him.</p><p>Thus, he soon feels Victor’s hands move to his wrists, pulling him upward and onto his lap, hard cock once again rubbing at his ass, wet cum smearing further in a manner that makes both of them shiver.</p><p>Victor presses his mouth against his, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips and soon welcomed eagerly into a small mouth. His hands move to grab at the front of Victor’s shirt, small cock soon rutting against his stomach.</p><p>Greedy perhaps, but Piers doesn’t particularly mind. Victor has always tolerated his whims after all, always meeting them with a similar eagerness and care.</p><p>Victor wouldn’t intentionally hurt him. He’s certain of that.</p><p>He wouldn’t allow himself to be touched otherwise.</p><p>He wouldn’t like Victor as much as he does either.</p><p>Thus, he couldn’t quite help himself. As much as he doesn’t want his sister to find out—hell, he doesn’t want anyone else to find out, not until he’s older—he’s also fickle and curious, prone to certain whims and desires. Though, it isn’t like Victor doesn’t have ones of his own.</p><p>Naturally, Piers doesn’t mind any of it. They wouldn’t be touching as they are now otherwise, hands roaming to touch every bit of skin and bodies sliding against one another.</p><p>They have an understanding after all.</p><p>Despite their difference in age and in experience, they’re equals.</p><p>Thus, when Victor’s hands push underneath his dress’s hem to fondle his cock, Piers doesn’t stop him.</p><p>Instead, he only moans, grip tightening further on Victor’s shirt.</p><p>Noisy perhaps, but Victor doesn’t mind. He only playfully squeezes his cock, motion drawing another small squirt of cum.</p><p>Seven more years. That’s how long it would take until he turns eighteen.</p><p>Aggravatingly long, but Piers finds that he doesn’t mind as much as he should.</p><p>Not with how Victor touches him, touches reverent and adoring.</p><p>Though, that should be expected.</p><p>They are lovers after all, equals in almost every way despite their differences.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what it is about shota!Piers, but I look at him, and I go wild...like I like the idea of him being really enthusiastic a lot more than I do for regular Piers and even regular Victor, but I guess it's because he looks like the kind of kid who'd get into some nasty stuff at a young age...the soft, shy smile and the uncertainty...or maybe it's the short hair? His Shiny Stars V card is so cute too, and I want to have Victor lewd him in his Challenger's uniform one day...maybe after a Championship match in the locker room? Honestly, I always prefer Piers to bottom for Victor, but it doesn't get to happen all too much in my fics...</p><p>Still need to buy it too...but oh well...gotta pull him in Pokemon Masters too...I have enough for a guaranteed, but then I gotta save for Victor...</p><p>Though, I kind of wish Piers/Victor had an English ship name. I prefer NZMS and MSNZ like the Japanese fans use, but the Pokemon fandom has different English ship name conventions and all. I refuse to use whatever the Serebii forums come up with though since it's probably longwinded and kinda dumb. Honestly, if I had to call it something, it'd be Sondershipping or Lachesismshipping. The first one rolls off the tongue more, but the second one's meaning is kinda appealing...</p><p>I still need to write AZ/Calem, Steven/Brendan, and Guzma/Elio alongside the like 50 other Piers/Victor fics I wanna do too...like...though it was either this fic or that really self-indulgent shota!Piers and Shinx!Victor AU. It's like super horny considering the ship would be shota!Piers/Shinx!Victor/Piers's entire Pokemon Team at once (with the obligatory sex scenes and debauchery). There's a lot of plot of course and some pretentiousness as I usually do with my longfics, but oh boy...is there actually an audience for that besides me?</p><p>Though if you have my Twitter and/or Tumblr, you probably know what that sex scene would be like since I haven't shut up about it lately...or that Master/Pet (with animal traits) AU with the bizarrely detailed worldbuilding...I hate those sites a lot because of the purity brigade and the harassment but where else am I gonna dump my thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>